Conventional cellular telecommunications networks include mobile switching centers (MSCs) each operating to route calls between base stations that include radio equipment for serving one or more cells in the cellular network and other MSCs or public switched telephone networks (PSTNs). Conventional MSCs handle both bearer traffic for transporting user information (e.g., voice or other data in an integrated services digital network (ISDN)) and signaling traffic for establishing and controlling call connections and managing the cellular network. The MSC exchanges signaling information with other MSCs and with other networks (e.g., PSTNs) for purposes of call set up, handovers, and coordinating call routing. In addition, the MSC directs the operations of base stations that support radio communications with mobile devices in individual cells of the cellular network.